The objectives of this contract are 1) to purify, isolate and characterize gonadal polypeptides from porcine follicular fluid with emphasis on isolating peptides of molecular weight less than 10,000 daltons and 2) to prepare partially purified polypeptide factors for distribution by the Government after independent verification of the level of biological activity has been obtained.